


У меня под крышей живёт птица

by Doof_Ex_Machina



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Horror, Mysticism, POV First Person, Slice of Life, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25774021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doof_Ex_Machina/pseuds/Doof_Ex_Machina
Summary: Твайлайт считает, что у неё под крышей обитает птица.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm fairly sure there's a bird in my ceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/663328) by TheDriderPony. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Выкладка на других ресурсах:  
> Ponyfiction — <https://ponyfiction.org/story/15447/>  
> Ficbook — <https://ficbook.net/readfic/9749635>  
> Fanfics — <https://fanfics.me/fic148787>

У меня под крышей точно живёт птица. 

Я слышу, как по ночам она воркует. Не утром, не в течение дня, как все остальные — только ночью.

Старший братик Шайни мне не верит, говорит, что ничего не слышит, а я это всё выдумываю.

Конечно, он не слышит! Она под потолком у меня, а не у него, а он спит в другом конце дома. Я его водила-водила в свою комнату, чтоб он мне поверил, но рядом с ним птица не воркует. И ещё вот так не делает: тюк-тюк-тюк.

Иногда я слишком устаю, чтобы читать, но спать не хочется, и я тогда лежу с открытыми глазами и слушаю. Бывает, ночами она вообще не даёт мне заснуть. Очень странная птичка.

Взяла в библиотеке книгу о пернатых, но там не написано, кто какие звуки издаёт.

Ещё думала, не рассказать ли принцессе, но не хочется отвлекать её по пустякам. Она очень занятая, а я и так отнимаю у неё много времени — она ведь лично со мной занимается. Вообще, наверное, она бы сказала, что это голубь (как мама) или что её нет (как папа). Но, по-моему, голуби так не воркуют. И тем более ночью.


	2. Chapter 2

У меня под крышей точно живёт птица.

Уж не знаю, та ли она самая, но мне всё кажется, что да. Хотя зачем бы птице столько лететь из дому до моей новой комнаты в башне? Воркует так же, и других таких я не слышала.

От моих перекусов по ночам остаётся много крошек — может, пристрастилась? Или, возможно, вылупилась под крышей и теперь считает меня мамой?

Я к ней даже привыкла. Находиться в башне совсем одной жутковато, а птичка напоминает мне о доме. Воркует по-знакомому, успокаивающе, тюкает клювом, царапает коготками по камням.

Я всё пытаюсь найти её, но без особого успеха. Раз она не спит и ведёт ночной образ жизни, то должна спать днём. Однако я ни разу не видела её. Днём она, наверное, летает где-то снаружи и занимается своими делами. Червяков ловит, гадит на статуи. Может, воркует во сне?

Когда со мной стал жить Спайк, она умолкла на несколько недель. Испугалась до немоты? Даже я чуть забоялась, когда принцесса Селестия принесла ему жирного жареного цыплёнка. К счастью, птичка вернулась.

У меня есть теория, что это какой-то подвид дятла. Это объяснило бы, откуда на потолке и в стенах взялись дырочки. Хотя как он продалбливает камень — загадка.


	3. Chapter 3

У меня под крышей точно живёт птица.

Для птиц жить в дереве нормально. Деревья — их естественный дом, но далеко не все. Уж никак не моё. Мой дуб предназначен для пони, а не птиц. Могла бы и проявить немного уважения.

Не то чтобы я сержусь, птичка-то всё же моя. Пролетела вслед за мной из самого Кантерлота. То, что она мигрирующая, меняет мою гипотезу касательно видовой принадлежности, но в целом я рада, что она ещё со мной.

Спайк по-прежнему в неё не верит. Дошло до того, что он заявил, будто я её придумала! Чушь какая. Словно взрослой кобыле нужен воображаемый друг, да ещё в виде простой невидимой птицы. Без шуток, пожелай я себе воображаемого друга, я не придумала бы такую банальность.

Но я-то знаю. Ему любопытно, ему хочется верить в птичку. Я же слышу, как он бродит по ночам и её ищет. Но уж если я не смогла её обнаружить после стольких потраченных лет и сил, то какие шансы у него? И пускай даже он маленький и лёгкий, что может вскарабкаться на стропилы.

А ещё, как мне кажется, птичка смелеет. Ну, или как минимум ей тут привычнее. Она явно летает по дому в течение дня, пока нас со Спайком нет.

Недавно я зашла в спальню, а там мятая простыня и кто-то двигал подушку. Ищет материалы для гнезда? Я перестала находить даже волоски из своей гривы.

Флаттершай — очень милая пони. Можно было бы попросить её заглянуть и попытаться поговорить с птичкой. Я бы не отказалась посмотреть на неё хоть разочек после стольких-то лет. А Флаттершай, возможно, даже попросит её не ломать маленькие ветки с верхних сучьев дуба.


	4. Chapter 4

У меня под крышей точно живёт птица.

Ума не приложу, как она пробирается внутрь. Вентиляция в замке происходит при помощи магии, все окна и двери запираются на задвижки. Она, конечно, сама может быть волшебной, что многое бы объяснило, но ни рух, ни феникс, ни любая другая волшебная птица из моей энциклопедии не подходят под описание.

Но я теперь твёрдо решила её поймать. Начала пропадать еда, причём в немалых количествах: целые булки хлеба, вазы конфет…

Поначалу мне казалось, что это Спайк готовится к скачку роста и просто таскает что попало, или Пинки… просто Пинки, или розыгрыш Дискорда — но нет.

Кроме того, вчера нашла перо. Яркое-яркое, синее.

Я проверила в книгах. В Эквестрии не водится птиц с оперением таких размеров такой расцветки.

Я проверила у Пинки. В Понивиле не живут пегасы с таким оттенком.

Воркование теперь не умиротворяет и действует на нервы. С каждым новым днём дырки в стенах становятся больше.

Я не так давно разучила заклинание массового удержания животных. Когда выясню, в какой комнате она сидит, смогу зафиксировать её в одном месте, и для этого даже необязательно её видеть. Наконец-то, если повезёт, я разберусь с этой загадкой раз и навсегда.


	5. Chapter 5

У меня под крышей совершенно точно живёт ** _не_** птица.


End file.
